This invention relates to magnetic tape transports of the self-threading type, and particularly to such transports empolying rotating scanning heads and a helical tape path.
Previously, such transports have been provided with mechanical means to draw a loop of tape from e.g. a cassette, wrap the loop around the rotating head scanning drum, insert a capstan and insert a spacing element to keep the shanks of the tape loop apart during operation. However, such mechanical apparatus is cumbersome and complex to manufacture and to operate, and is subject to many sorts of malfunction, besides being quite expensive.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide automatic vacuum threading means for helical scan transports; and
Another object is to provide such means with increased facility for handling tape from cassettes.